


Sugar

by pinkdripp



Series: Visions of Mousiki [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Based on a Maroon 5 Song, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdripp/pseuds/pinkdripp
Summary: Based off of the song 'Sugar' by Maroon 5. I highly recommend you listen to the song beforehand, but lyrics are included.The six months of the year where Persephone was away were the hardest for Hades.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Visions of Mousiki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635016
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Sugar

_I'm hurting baby._

_I'm broken down._

_I need your loving, loving._

_I need it now._

_When I'm without you, I'm something weak._

_You got me begging, begging._

_I'm on my knees._

_I don't wanna be needing your love._

_I just wanna be deep in your love._

_And it's killing me when you're away._

The six months of the year where Persephone was away were the hardest for Hades. He absolutely loathed being alone, feeling completely vulnerable and weak. The thoughts bringing him back to the last night he spent with Persephone.

Hades was on his knees, in front of the pink splendid goddess in front of him. Her knees were wrapped around his head as she laid spread out on his desk.

The months that he spent without her were extremely troubling for him, bringing him back to the self-loathing he had been known for before he met her. In his office he fantasized about having his wife in his arms again, just holding her close to himself.

_I just wanna be there where you are._

_And I gotta get one little taste._

_Sugar, yes please._

_Won't you come and put it down on me._

_Oh, right here._

_Cause I need, little love and little sympathy._

Hades sat at his desk, trying so desperately to fixate in his work instead of what his other head had its mind on. Her perfectly plump body, the curves that seemed to go on for miles. The deliciousness of her nectar sat as a distant memory on his tongue. His tastebuds practically withered at the thought.

The fact that his wife had to go back to the mortal realm for half the year was completely heartbreaking to him. She completed him, in more ways than one. Sneaking onto Demeter’s estate always crossed his mind while she was away, but the wrath that Demeter carried throughout the years of them being together was something that he didn’t want to experience first-hand.

One of the last intimate encounters had been Persephone sneaking into his office while he worked late into the night, wearing nothing but a trench coat. Loosely tied around her magnificent figure, leaving his imagination to go wild as to what could be awaiting him underneath. But, to his surprise, as she slowly untied it and the material painstakingly dropped slowly over her curves, she was completely nude. In the form that Hades loved the most. Just _her_ , all-natural, no material in between him and the love of his life, stretch marks and all.

_Yeah, you show me good loving, make it alright._

_Need a little sweetness in my life._

_Sugar, yes please._

_Won't you come and put it down on me._

“Sweetness…” he huffed out in half a breath as she strutted towards him, draping her knees on either side of him as he sat in his chair.

The last nights together were always the hardest on him.

As she climbed into his lap, and wrapped her hands around his neck, she pressed herself onto his chest. Hades felt her tense as he let go of a deep sigh he hadn’t known he had been holding as tear accompanied it as it rolled down his cheek.

_My broken pieces._

_You pick them up._

_Don't leave me hanging, hanging come give me some._

_When I'm without ya, so insecure._

_You are the one thing, one thing I'm living for._

He felt her thumb swipe across his cheek, the softness that she always had within her present as her skin touched his.

“Hades, I know that these upcoming months can be the toughest for us… but we can persevere. My love for you is stronger than anything I could ever feel within my existence in this Pantheon.” She held one of the sides of his face with her palm and leaned in to give him a passionate kiss.

She knew just how to pick up his broken pieces and make him feel whole again. How to make the missing pieces of a puzzle fit perfectly into its retrospective counterparts. How something so coherently wrong for him felt absolutely right in every way possible.

  
Hades deepened the kiss as the thought of having Persephone for all eternity set into his mind, no matter the number of months they would spend apart. The loneliness and brokenness that he felt when she wasn’t with him couldn’t compare to what he was feeling now. She was his. His _Queen_.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil' quicky, nothing much. I was wine drunk at 2 am when I wrote this 😂  
> -
> 
> hehe, follow me on[Twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkdripp) :)


End file.
